1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detecting circuits and, more particularly, to a current detecting circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
To ensure quality design for circuit of electronic devices, testing the stability of current of a load is needed in the designing process. A typical current detecting circuit for testing current of the load is performed with a special chip which is very expensive.
What is needed, therefore, is a current detecting circuit which can solve the above problem.